


Zuramaru's Bizarre Adventure

by GuiltyKissed



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Fluff, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 1: Phantom Blood, Yoshiko being a huge nerd, this is literally one big jojo reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyKissed/pseuds/GuiltyKissed
Summary: Who knew an anime marathon and constant snacking could put you in your own subconscious bizarre adventure? Clearly, Hanamaru didn't.





	1. Prologue

"A sleepover...?" Hanamaru tilts her head to the side, recalling those scarce moments where she'd pry herself away from her literary santuary just to listen into what the other kids were talking about. She does remember being invited to a sleepover at one point, but she couldn't make it due to the heavy storm that washed over at the time.

The marine-haired angel simply nodded, forming a V just above one of her eyes with her fingers. "Correct~! You, my trusted little demon, get to visit my domain for a night of self-indulgment and...how you mortals say,  _bonding."_ The fair, young girl clapped her hands together as the realization finally came to her. _"_ Oh! So you just want to hang out at night..?" What a  _plain_ way to put it. "...Yes." Yoshiko frowned slightly at Hanamaru's level of simplicity and mediocrity, it almost reminded her of her early childhood; before she adopted her cursed persona.

Hopefully, by tonight...she'd be able to add a bit of spice to Hanamaru's perspective on  things. This wasn't going to be your run of the mill sleepover,  _oh no._ They were actually going to marathon one of Yoshiko's favorite series, complete with her rather expansive collection of snacks and junk food to really make this night one to remember! She was determined on getting Hanamaru to enjoy the series, no matter the cost. The thought of Hanamaru gushing mutually gushing over the series made Yoshiko break out into a giggle fit, which was quickly subdued by the school bell echoing loudly through the hallways. Straightening herself, Yoshiko crossed her arms over her chest. "So, what do you say?"

The bookworm took a moment to consider the offer, her amber eyes fidgeting slightly before coming to meet the fallen angel's bright magenta's. "Okay. I'll be sure to tell my mom after school! When do I...?"

 

"Tonight!"

 

* * *

* * *

**9:30 pm**

 That was the time they had agreed to meet at. The perfect hour to execute her plans for the night. Or at least, it was until the storm clouds that were supposed to come around the morning finally reared their soggy heads...Fate is such a cruel thing sometimes. Given her history with luck, she should've taken this possibility into account. Nevertheless, she kept on waiting for her friend. It was too late to re-schedule, so she couldn't abandon all hope here! That's what she kept telling herself, anyways.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting with nothing but silence and the sound of her phone gently buzzing against her wooden nightstand to accompany her, her hopes were finally able to shine through in the form of three faint knocks on the front door. The sound was like music to her ears! Pushing herself out of the comfortable rut she formed on the corner of her bed, the first-year rushed towards the door with an enthusiatic beam. She came to a skidding halt, just barely stopping herself from raming the door down immediately. 

"Welcome, to the fallen angel's domain! The cesspool of sin, the--!" Before Yoshiko could give her theatrics proper closure, a slim finger came up onto her soft lips. She could feel the heat rising up to her cheeks, bringing a new deal of color to her normally pale complexion. "You're getting excited again, zura..." The other girl felt a series of brief, yet nervous chuckles escape her. Was she the fool for thinking Yoshiko's devilish persona would be more subdued than it usually was? Given that she's in the safety and comfort of her apartment and all...there was no need for it, right? Apparently, there was.

The marine-haired student let out a muffled 'Sorry' under the other girl's finger. Hanamaru's lips curled into a small smile once more, slowly pulling her hand back and resting it on the fairly-sized bag that rested on her shoulder. "Alright, let's try that one more time, keep the aesthetics to a minimum...if you please." The request was simple and to the point. But it was no match for Yoshiko's shrill protests. "Ehh-?! Just hurry up and come in, Zuramaru! The night isn't as long as you think!" Without a moment's hesitation, the fallen angel took hold of Hanamaru's arm with scary strong force, yanking her into the inside of her apartment with but a flick of the wrist...and the rest of her arm. No surprise, the brash motion caused the bookworm to come tumbling forward and collide bodies with her fellow classmate and school idol. The two fell backwards onto the plush carpet that spread across the floor, providing just enough cushion to break their fall.


	2. Overenthusiam

“O-Ow...” The marine-haired idol let out an audible groan, pinned down onto the carpeted floor by Hanamaru’s weight. Yoshiko shot her a small scowl, wriggling awkwardly in an attempt to move her off. “Gh...! Have you been putting on a few pounds lately--?! P-Perhaps gluttony was the sin that lead you towards the fallen angel after all, not that I’m surprised.” With a small gasp, Hanamaru took action and rolled herself off of the other first year; at least Yoshiko was freed of such a... _peculiar_ position. Despite this, a bright pink resided on both of their soft features. The fair-haired girl was the first to speak up, pressing both of her index fingers together while a nervous grin curled onto her lips. “Ah...I don’t really get the chance to check...Besides, how can I say no to such delicious food? So warm, filled with flav--” The young girl’s musings were cut-off short by a single finger pressing itself against her lips. “Shh, we can talk about your obsession some other time. Right now, there’s little time to waste!” Yoshiko declared, leaning forward to shut the apartment door; almost falling over in the process. But she managed to close it after quite a bit of unnecessary strain.

 

Pushing herself up from the plush carpet, she quickly offered her hand down towards the bookworm. She grabbed her hand, using it to pull herself back onto her feet and steady her balance; retrieving her bag as soon as her footing was corrected. “Thank you.” Hanamaru uttered, flashing a polite smile at her eccentric friend just before getting pulled away towards a door off to the side of the tidy kitchen. She certainly wasn’t one to waste time, not for such a special occasion. “By the way, I never got to ask...Just what are we doing to spend the night, zura?” Instead of getting a concrete answer that any other person could get behind, Hanamaru only received a mischievous chuckle; the likes of which made her head fill with an ocean of questions. Yoshiko was practically dragging the other girl through a narrow flight of stairs with the vigor she’d only exhibit whenever she was performing one of her popular ritual streams; not even practice made her this eager! “Here..!” She unceremoniously kicked a half-opened door in, the resulting slam made the bookworm squeak in surprise. “ _Feast your eyes_ , Zuramaru! Tonight, your mediocrity will fall at the hands of Yohane herself.” Yoshiko declared with a proud smile stretched across her features as she stepped inside the room and gave her friend a little room to breathe.

 

A pair of round eyes scanned the area, noting the large blanket strewn across the floor as well as the hefty pillows scattered about. What really caught her attention was the stack of comics that stood next to a shiny computer. What was that sitting on top of the stack? Why, it was a figurine of an abnormally robust man in a modified school uniform and a torn cap...or was that just his hair? She couldn’t say for sure from this distance. The figure was pointing at the dresser in a determined, almost menacing form. She’s seen dolls and figures before, but never one this unique! The young idol was in a daze just thinking about what brought about the inspiration for such a character...

 

“..Are you going to keep staring at nothing or do we finally get a move on?”

 

The fallen angel’s irritation was the just the thing to snap her back to reality. “Ah, sorry. I was looking at that little statue.” Hanamaru gestured at the figurine, walking into the room and tucking her bag into a corner just beside a short trash bin. Sitting down at last, she ran her hands through the fabric and slowly slumped onto her stomach from there. If it wasn’t for Yoshiko’s plans, she would’ve been content with just dozing off on the spot.

 

“Statue?” This made her raise an eyebrow, perplexed until the other had kindly pointed to the source of her bewilderment. With a soft gasp, Yoshiko ran over towards the desk and plucked the figurine off of the stack. “ _This_ is my pride and joy. A character who’s strength is to be feared but admired. Who looks fear in the face and strikes it down with a mighty flurry of punches!” Has Yoshiko ever been this enthusiastic about a character before? “But...” The teen carefully placed the figurine back on the table, instead carrying the stack of books down on the blanket with a inaudible snicker. “You won’t be seeing him in action, not now...anyways. He doesn’t take over the plot until much later. Considering how unprepared you are for the...absurdity, you need but a taste of what the series has to offer!” With a quick flick of her palm, she pushed the stack apart and let two of the books slip onto the fabric.

 

The fair-haired girl peered at the covers, curiosity bubbling up once again without a moment’s notice. Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure, the covers read with stylized letters just above a character portrait with the same level of polish. Part 1: Phantom Blood; each cover also read. “It’s one of my personal favorites...Don’t even _think_ about bending the pages or anything! Bookmarks weren’t created just to waste valuable space and gather dust.” The little demon didn’t even let her open the comic before assaulting her with rules on handling it; really, Hanamaru didn’t need the refresher since literature was an integral part of her life up to this point. Along with that, she was given a handy black quill if by any chance she couldn’t finish either manga. It looked like she was all set! “Wait, what will you be doing then, Yoshiko-chan?”

 

“It’s Yohane!...Er, anyways, I’ll be watching the animated version of what you’ll be reading. I need a quick refresher of the first part for...reasons. Even a fallen angel like Yohane must have her privacy.” The bookworm simply nodded, taking that shady statement at face value. “If you have any questions...Don’t ask until you’ve finished the book itself, understand? You’ll ruin the magic that way.” And with that, the devilish idol pulled the swivel seat out from its compartment and took a seat. “That is, unless you want to watch the condensed version first.” Any and all of her attention was fixed onto the brightly lit desktop.

 

“Ah, no...I prefer reading first. I wouldn’t want to be lost or anything. Everything goes by so quickly when it’s put to TV...Haha...” With a soft sigh and a quick nod, she flipped the book opened and began her trudge through the first few chapters.


End file.
